The End
by QueenBellatrix s2
Summary: "Agora, chorando sobre o corpo da ultima de suas filhas vivas Viviane desejou que pudesse mudar o que aconteceu, desejou que pudesse ver Morgause uma ultima vez, que pudesse salvar Morgana, leva-la para Avalon... Era a única forma de salva-la, mas já era tarde demais..."


A vida se esvaia rapidamente do corpo de Morgana quando Viviane a alcançou.

Ela se ajoelhou e chorou sobre o corpo quase sem vida da filha, a respiração fraca, quase inexistente.

O sangue de Morgana manchava o simples vestindo verde da velha sacerdotisa.

Era sua culpa. Ela a abandonara. Todos esses anos em Avalon, observando, nunca fez nada, nunca interferiu.

Agora suas duas filhas estavam mortas.

Viviane pensou em toda a dor causada nesses últimos anos, todas as vidas perdidas...

Viviane fugira durante o grande expurgo, se abrigara em Avalon, deixara suas meninas sozinhas.

Morgana tivera Gorlois, era afetuoso, lhe protegera de tudo, sempre o fez... mas Uther fizera com que tivesse medo e vergonha de sua própria existência e Viviane não fez nada para ajuda-la.

Morgause viveu sozinha, nunca teve ninguém para tomar conta da menina, instrui-la. Não era sua culpa ter se tornado quem se tornou.

Morgause estivera lá por Morgana como Viviane nunca pode.

No fim, poderia se dizer que a verdadeira culpada era ela própria. Teria sido diferente se tivesse estado com elas? Aconselhado-as e ajudado?

Agora, chorando sobre o corpo da ultima de suas filhas vivas, Viviane desejou que pudesse mudar o que aconteceu, desejou que pudesse ver Morgause uma ultima vez, que pudesse salvar Morgana, leva-la para Avalon... Era a única forma de salva-la, mas já era tarde demais...

Todas as vidas perdidas em busca de liberdade... Freya, a jovem dama do lago; Morgause, fizera tudo pela irmã e no final... Morrera por ela e pela causa que ambas compartilhavam e, que para elas, era a mais pura e verdadeira; O jovem druida, Mordred, morto no campo de batalha por aquele que uma vez salvou sua vida; Arthur, o grande rei, com um grande futuro, privado de seu grande destino pela ambição da irmã; Morgana... A bela feiticeira, uma vez foi doce e gentil, corrompida pelo medo, depois veio à inveja e a ambição. Sua doce filha... Todos mortos, assim como muitos outros no meio dessa grande batalha que levou anos para ter um fim.

Morgana abriu os olhos uma ultima vez e olhou para a mulher que chorava com ela nos braços, por um instante o brilho do reconhecimento cruzou seu olhar. Ela não morreria sozinha afinal, ela não estava sozinha.

Desejava poder estar com Morgause uma ultima vez, abraçar a irmã e ser confortada por ela, mas essa já se fora a muito tempo...

Uma lagrima caiu dos olhos verdes de Morgana, será que em uma outra vida encontraria a irmã que tanto amara? Que estivera ao seu lado até o ultimo suspiro. Morgana chorou ao lembrar-se do pai que a criou... Do irmão que um dia, que lhe parecia outra vida, tivera; do jovem servo que podia ter amado; da mulher sentada ao trono, que um dia foi sua amiga. Morgana chorou ao lembrar do rosto preocupado da irmã, sentada ao lado da cama esperando que acordasse depois de ter sido envenenada... Chorou pelas promessas feitas, e que agora jamais seriam cumpridas, de uma vida sem medo para aqueles como ela...

O ultimo pensamento da feiticeira se esvaia junto com sua vida. Morgana olhou para mãe, que segurava seu corpo com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e juntando o que pode de suas forças, sorriu para mãe pela primeira e ultima vez, antes de sua consciência se apagar.

Essa história não teria um final feliz, apenas tristeza, perdas e dor. Logo uma rainha choraria pelo amor perdido, um reino por seu rei, Merlin por um amigo e talvez muito possivelmente por aquela que um dia amara, aquela que ele mesmo matara para que pudesse haver paz, cujo sangue manchava a Excalibur, que nesse momento era apanhada pela dama do lago.

Viviane levaria Morgana para Avalon, onde poderia finalmente descansar, com Arthur, talvez Morgause... Onde logo, a própria Viviane poderia encontrar a paz. Onde suas almas seriam imortais.


End file.
